haydayfandomcom_de-20200216-history
FaQ/Straßenverkauf und Tom
Kann ich zum Verkauf angebotene Produkte wieder zurücknehmen? Derzeit gibt es keine Möglichkeit, ein zuvor im Straßenverkauf angebotenes Produkt wieder zurückzunehmen. Du kannst ein Produkt lediglich mithilfe des „Mülleimer“-Symbols löschen. Die Kosten dafür betragen einen Diamanten. Anschließend steht der dadurch freigewordene Platz dir im Straßenverkauf wieder zur Verfügung. Wie ändere ich meinen Namen? Anders als der Name deiner Farm, den du in den Spieleinstellungen ändern kannst, stammt der Name deines Straßenverkaufs von deinem Facebook-Namen, deinem Namen bei Google+ oder deinem Game Center-Spitznamen – je nachdem, mit welchem Konto deine Farm verbunden ist. Mit Facebook und Google+ kannst du den Namen deines Straßenverkaufs nur ändern, indem du deinen Namen in deiner Facebook-App oder Google+ App änderst. Ist ein Spiel mit Game Center verbunden, kannst du den Namen in deinen Geräteeinstellungen ändern: Einstellungen > Game Center > Kurzname. Nachdem du den Namen geändert und gespeichert hast, wird dein Straßenverkauf deinen neuen Namen tragen. Wie ändere ich den Preis für die Waren in meinem Straßenverkauf? Wenn du in Hay Day Gegenstände verkaufen möchtest, dann besuche einfach den Straßenverkauf. Tippe dazu auf den Marktstand am Ende deiner Auffahrt. Tippe auf eine leere Kiste, um das Menü für die Produktwahl aufzurufen. Nachdem du das Produkt, das du verkaufen möchtest, ausgewählt hast, kannst du mit den Symbolen „+“ und „-“ den Preis deines Produkts anpassen. Wenn du fertig bist, tippe auf das grüne Häkchen, um den Verkauf zu bestätigen. Profi-Tipp: Wenn du deinen Finger auf das „+“ oder „-“ Symbol hältst, ändert sich der Preis schneller. Wie ändere ich mein Profilbild? Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, deiner Hay Day-Farm ein Profilbild hinzuzufügen. 1. Zum einen kannst du in den Einstellungen deines Geräts ein Bild in deinen Game Center -Account hochladen. 2. Die zweite Möglichkeit, deiner Hay Day-Farm ein Bild hinzuzufügen, ist die Verbindung deiner Farm mit deinem Facebook- oder Google+ Profil. Wenn du dich mit einem dieser Konten verbinden möchtest, stelle sicher, dass du auf deinem Gerät bei dem entsprechenden Konto angemeldet bist. Dann wird Hay Day automatisch dein Profilbild übernehmen. Wie verkaufe ich Waren an andere Spieler? Mit dem Erreichen von Level 7 kannst du deine Waren aus der Scheune oder dem Silo in deinem Straßenverkauf anbieten. Wenn du auf deinen Straßenverkauf tippst, wird dadurch die Warenauslage geöffnet. Tippe auf eine freie Kiste, um ein neues Angebot zu erstellen. Du kannst auswählen, ob du Waren aus deiner Scheune oder deinem Silo zum Verkauf anbieten möchtest. Lege den Preis fest und entscheide, ob du die Artikel in der Daily Dirt inserieren möchtest. Tippe anschließend auf „Zum Verkauf anbieten“.Wenn du die Artikel in der Daily Dirt inserierst, werden deine Produkte mit den entsprechenden Preisen in den Briefkästen anderer Spieler erscheinen. Wenn du deine Produkte nicht inserierst, stehen sie nur deinen Facebook- bzw. Game Center-Freunden und den Beobachtern deiner Farm zur Verfügung. Nachdem ein Spieler die in deinem Straßenverkauf angebotenen Waren gekauft hat, erscheint an der Stelle, an der sich das Produkt befand, ein Bild des Kunden. Tippe auf dieses Bild, um deine Gewinne einzusammeln. Wenn du bereits zum Verkauf angebotene Produkte löschen möchtest, tippe auf das Produkt, das du löschen möchtest und wähle das Mülleimer-Symbol. Daraufhin wird das Produkt entfernt und in deinem Straßenverkauf entsteht wieder ein freier Platz. Die Kosten dafür betragen einen Diamanten. center|300px|link= Visualisierung verkaufter Produkte Hay Day verfügt über ein spielergesteuertes Wirtschaftssystem, bei dem Millionen von Spielern in Echtzeit um die besten Güter zu den besten Preisen konkurrieren. Das bedeutet, dass du ein gewünschtes Produkt nicht immer kaufen kannst, denn möglicherweise hat ein anderer Spieler es bereits vor dir gekauft. In diesen Fällen kann es so aussehen, als hättest du auf das Produkt getippt und es gekauft. Das Produkt erscheint jedoch nicht in deiner Scheune und die Kosten in Münzen werden dir nicht von deinem Konto abgezogen. Das Produkt wird ausgegraut und die „'VERKAUFT!'“-Kennzeichnung über dem Produkt gibt darüber Auskunft, dass es bereits verkauft wurde. Wenn du ein Produkt tatsächlich gekauft hast, wirst du sehen, wie die Münzen ausgegeben werden und das Produkt zu einem Scheunensymbol am oberen Bildschirmrand fliegt. center|300px|link= Jemand hat meinen Straßenverkauf geplündert Hay Day ist ein offenes, freundschaftliches und soziales Spiel, bei dem die Spieler sich um ihre Farmen kümmern und mit Unterstützung anderer Farmer auf ihre eigenen Ziele hinarbeiten. Deshalb sind Freunde, Beobachter und andere Farmer, die deine Farm besuchen (z. B. über die Inserate in der Daily Dirt), ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Spiels. Sie können dir helfen, indem sie deine Waren kaufen, deine Schiffsbestellungen vervollständigen und deinen Bäumen und Sträuchern neues Leben einhauchen. Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten für Spieler, deine Farm zu besuchen und dir dabei zu helfen, Fortschritte im Spiel zu machen. *Der Spieler befindet sich in deiner Freundesliste (d. h., du hast ihn entweder über Game Center oder Facebook hinzugefügt, oder du beobachtest seine Farm). *Der Spieler befindet sich in deiner Beobachterliste (er beobachtet deine Farm). *Der Spieler hat eines deiner Inserate in der Daily Dirt gesehen (und versucht, ein inseriertes Produkt zu kaufen). *Der Spieler hat dich in seiner Liste „'Letzte Helfer'“ gefunden (weil du ihm bei seinen Schiffsbestellungen oder Bäumen und Sträuchern geholfen hast). *Der Spieler hat dich in der globalen Rangliste gefunden. *Der Spieler hat dich in der Ereignisrangliste als einen Beitragenden gefunden. Hinweis: In einigen Fällen stimmen der Name in einer der Ranglisten und der Name, den du im Straßenverkauf siehst, wenn ein Spieler eines deiner angebotenen Produkte kauft, nicht überein. Beispiel: In der Freundes- und Beobachterliste siehst du den Farmnamen eines Spielers. Im Straßenverkauf wird hingegen der Game Center-, Google+ oder Facebook-Nutzername eines Spielers angezeigt. Derzeit ist es nicht möglich, im Straßenverkauf Plätze für Freunde zu reservieren, aber wir arbeiten ständig daran, das Spiel um neue Funktionen zu bereichern. Wir überlegen, bei zukünftigen Updates möglicherweise eine Funktion anzubieten, mithilfe der Spieler einen gewissen Einfluss darauf haben, wer Zugriff auf ihre Farm erhält. Wie kann ich mit anderen Spielern Handel treiben? Der Handel mit anderen Spielern wird ab Level 7 freigeschaltet. Dadurch können Spieler ihre Produkte im Straßenverkauf anbieten. Die Spieler legen ihren Preis selbst fest und entscheiden, ob sie in der Lokalzeitung inserieren möchten. Ist dies der Fall, erscheinen ihre Produkte und der zugehörige Preis mehrfach über den Tag verteilt in den Briefkästen anderer Spieler. Möchten sie kein Inserat schalten, sind die Produkte nur für ihre Freunde und Beobachter verfügbar, die der Farm einen Besuch abstatten. Weitere Informationen findest du auch im Abschnitt „FAQ“ (Häufig gestellte Fragen) auf unserer offiziellen Facebook-Seite unter https://www.facebook.com/HayDayOfficial oder in unserem Forum unter http://forum.supercell.net/. In der Zeitung steht immer nur das Gleiche! Hay Day besitzt ein eigenes Wirtschaftssystem, das von den Millionen von Spielern, die im Spiel landwirtschaftliche Erzeugnisse kaufen und verkaufen, im Gleichgewicht gehalten wird. Erzeugnisse wie Eier, Speck, Erdbeeren, Weizen und Zuckerrohr sind einfach anzubauen, zu sammeln und zu verkaufen. Aus diesem Grund werden vor allem diese Produkte in der Zeitung beworben. Andere Produkte, beispielsweise Marmelade oder Eis, sind schwieriger herzustellen, denn ihre Produktion erfordert mehr Zeit und Ressourcen. Bolzen, Nägel, Holzhämmer und Landurkunden sind ebenfalls sehr selten und nur schwer zu bekommen. Deshalb wirst du in der Zeitung nicht viele Anzeigen für diese seltenen Gegenstände finden. Solltest du zufällig einen Überschuss an einem dieser selteneren Gegenstände haben – z. B., wenn du zehn Bolzen mehr hast, als du für den Ausbau deiner Scheune benötigst – kannst du diese Produkte jederzeit in der Zeitung inserieren, wo sie schnell einen Käufer finden werden. Dadurch hast du deinen Teil zum Wirtschaftskreislauf des Spiels beigetragen und etwas Platz in deiner Scheune geschaffen! Für uns ist die Zeitung eines der wichtigsten Elemente des Spiels und wir arbeiten ständig daran, dieses Element zu verbessern und das empfindliche Gleichgewicht des Wirtschaftssystems von Hay Day zu bewahren. Toms Angebot ist abgelaufen, bevor ich ihn anheuern konnte. Von Zeit zu Zeit wird Tom einen gelben Ballon mit einem „%“-Zeichen darauf in der Hand halten. Ist das der Fall, hat Tom ein Sonderangebot für dich und du kannst ihn zu einem vergünstigten Preis anheuern. Dieses Angebot gilt nur, solange Tom den Ballon in der Hand hält. Wenn die Schaltflächen mit den Optionen zum Anheuern von Tom ausgegraut sind, ist das Angebot vorüber (und der Ballon davongeflogen). Für diesen unglücklichen Fall kann es mehrere Gründe geben: A. Das Angebot hat genau in dem Moment geendet, in dem du Tom angetippt hast. B. Das Angebot endet, während das Pop-up-Fenster mit den verschiedenen Optionen offen ist (aber bevor du ihn tatsächlich angeheuert hast). In beiden Fällen musst du das Pop-up-Fenster mit den Optionen schließen. Das Angebot steht dir dieses Mal nicht zur Verfügung, aber Tom ist großzügig und macht dir vielleicht ein neues Angebot, wenn du ihn anheuerst. Auf diesem Bild ist der Ballon einfach davongeflogen (links). Das Angebot ist vorbei. Die Optionen zum Anheuern sind ausgegraut. center|300px|link= Wie funktionieren die Angebote von Tom? Wann immer du Tom mit einem gelben Ballon mit einem „%“-Zeichen darauf siehst, kannst du auf den Ballon tippen und ein Sonderangebot in Anspruch nehmen. Mache von dem Angebot Gebrauch, sobald du kannst. Wenn das Angebot endet, fliegt der Ballon davon und keiner weiß, wann die Chance sich wiederholt. https://d2duuy9yo5pldo.cloudfront.net/supercell/2848520adf8ab88d096427d707e6ff64032b939d.jpg Tom's timer will pause during maintenance breaks Maintenance breaks are necessary to keep Hay Day running smoothly and free of bugs. Good news! To make sure this interruption doesn't cause you to lose any time with Tom and/or boat orders, the game will now automatically pause these two features when interrupted by a service break The timer for Tom and Boat Orders will resume automatically once maintenance is over. Kategorie:FaQ Kategorie:Hilfe